


Trouble Finds You

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale Family Feels, Hale Family Fic, Multi, pre-fire Hales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So you might not care but I hop all over the pre-fire timeline with these. so this one sort of ends that string of very closely related fics... Which in hind sight I should have maybe made one fic. O Well! My apologies!

Being a househusband was actually right up Alec’s alley. He loved his kids, he loved his career, he loved Beacon Hills even. But every now and again he just had a need to get out. To go to town. To watch baseball without one of his daughters flopping about on the couch next to him huffing in exasperation until he let her put on some show about fashion design, ponies, or god forbid something really unwatchable like  _the news_. So once a week, Talia would kiss his head and send him off to town to eat poorly, drink greatly, and yell loudly at a tv in the bar downtown. The hardest thing was leaving behind Derek who would look at him with the most mournful eyes and not say a word. It made Alec a stronger dad in the long run because he was able to tell his son no. And if he could tell Derek no, he could tell anyone no. Besides, the last time he tried to bring Derek with him to the bar the bartender had called Talia and… Yeah. Derek gets to stay home.

It had started out like every Alec Alone Night. The other regulars were at the bar and while his team wasn’t playing, he could enjoy just the pure beauty of baseball. He’d already powered through the actually astonishingly tasty steak nachos and was on his fourth beer when a new face bellied up to the bar beside him.

Alec glanced over as the guy jostled him, mostly to see if it was someone he knew, and if they were drunk. When it was neither he grimaced; gnarly looking guy in strange flannel and a scraggly beard pinned him with a look that said, yeah man, I jostled you on  _purpose_. But Alec is mostly a lover so he smirked at the guy and rolled his eyes back to the tv.

“I know who you are.” Flannel Freddy said as menacingly as he could whisper. Alec arched an eyebrow and looked at him solidly. “Excuse me?”

Flannel Freddy gave him a glimpse of 101 reasons for good dental hygene when he smiled. “Hale. Right?”

Alec frowned at him. “Look man, the game is on.”

“Oh the game is on.”

Alec stared at him. “Yeah I’m gonna have to call you Polly now if you’re gonna parrot everything I say back to me. It’s way more suitable than Flannel Freddy.”

“What?” Polly, formerly Flannel Freddy asked, feeling lost in the threatening conversation now.

“What?” Alec grinned back at him.

“This isn’t some JOKE.”

“Aren’t you though?” Alec smiles wider, biting the lip of his beer bottle to not outright laugh in the guy’s face.

Polly bristled, “People like you make me sick! Bree-“

Alec might almost regret punching Polly in the face. He doesn’t regret breaking the guy’s nose and seeing him hit the ground like the piece of crap he is. What he really regrets, deep in his heart, is that Polly had a friend with him. A big friend. With a big fist. That punched Alec’s ticket to slumberland. His last conscious thought was – Talia is going to be pissed.

Alec came around to the new Sheriff shaking his shoulder and waving smelling salts in his face. “Uuuuhhhhh…. I know you.”

The Sheriff snorted and shook him a little, “You ok in there?”

“I voted for you….” Alec says. “Stilinksiii……. You’ve got a lawful face.”

“You’ve got a bloody nose.” The Sheriff laughs. “Come on, stand up. Keith behind the bar there says that the guy you laid out was really randomly picking a fight with you.”

Alec tries not to cry about it but man… His precious face was hurting him. “Is my face broken? It really hurts… If my face is broken my wife will divorce me… She likes my face.”

The Sheriff shook with laughter a bit and kept Alec on his feet, “I doubt that. I know your wife – Talia right?”

Alec nodded and regretted it. “Don’t call her.”

“Too late.” Keith the bartender chuckled.

“I have a host of friends.” Alec moans and sits on a barstool. “That guy was making threats.”

“Was he?” The Sheriff asks. “I’m going to need you to come down to the station you know….”

“Alec.”

“Right, Alec. You do restorations.” The Sheriff grins. “You bid on town hall.”

Alec grins, “Yeah I did!”

“Well I hear you’re getting the job. Anyway – come to the station and give a statement. I don’t see any reason to throw you in the tank with those two.” The Sheriff says and heads outside to interview the other combatants.

Alec felt like he blinked and Talia was there, holding his face and looking in his eyes worriedly. “Alec. Alec are you ok?”

“Hey Tal… Wow you look gorgeous.” Alec says, holding her arms as she pressed her forehead to his.

“You look like hell Alec.” Talia tells him, kissing all over his face before murmuring in his ear, “Those are hunters.”

Alec nods a little, “I know. The Sheriff needs me to come give a statement.”

Talia frowns a little but starts to clean Alec up a bit before helping him stand. Alec chuckles, “What, you won’t carry me out of here like a bride?”

Talia snorts and gives him a huge grin, “You are such an idiot.” She murmurs fondly.

The Sheriff approaches them before they reach the car, “Hey Hales.”

“Oh my god that is awesome. Hailing Hales.” Alec says brightly. “You sir are now my favorite law enforcement official.”

The Sheriff laughs, “I wanted to tell you to head home and come in tomorrow. I checked out their truck and they have a LOT of illegal weapons and some really…. Questionable stuff in the back there. So I am booking them and I want to see if they’re wanted on anything. You might have done us a public service standing up for your wife’s honor Mr. Hale.”

Alec grins at him, “Call me Alec. Everyone does. Well except my kids, they call me Dad.”

The Sheriff laughs and shakes his head, “Excuse me if I don’t call you Dad.”

“Well you are welcome to.” Alec winks at the Sheriff, giving him the double finger point. Talia looks aggrieved and pushes him into the car while the Sheriff laughs harder.

“Wow… How was he going to get home? Or rather I really hope for his sake he is drunk.” The Sheriff chuckles.

Talia smiles and touches the Sheriff’s shoulder, “Thanks for this. We’ll be by tomorrow, ok?”

The Sheriff nods and waves her off, “See you tomorrow.”

Alec looks at Talia before they get home and sighs, “You know I’m sober right?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not going to be able to sleep tonight…”

“I know. Me either.”

Alec slips his hand into his wife’s. “Love you Tal. I won’t let anyone take this life away from me.”

Talia grins an shows him her sharp teeth, “You better not, I wouldn’t know where to stop my vendetta.”

Alec leans his head back and laughs, “Oh man!! Say that again, that was sexy.”

Talia scrunches up her nose and growls a little, “Vennnnndetta.”

Alec shivers exaggeratedly, “OOoooOoOoOOOoo Alpha!”

Despite the threat, they laugh all the way back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second part to this that was written much later.

Alec can’t sleep lately. Ever since that fight in the bar with that hunter, he sleeps like someone is going to come out of the dark and kill everyone he loves. Well not Peter, Peter is living “downtown” because he’s “civilized” and it’s closer to an espresso place they both love. God what he wouldn’t give for some espresso right now. Alec’s eyes burn with how tired he feels but he knows if he lays down he’ll flop around until Talia kicks him onto the floor to go torture the couch. Alec sighs and reclines on the back porch steps, closing his eyes and listening to the quiet noises of the woods. Frogs singing over in the mostly finished koi pond make him frown, they sing for rain but he needs all the sun he could get to bake the cold out of his bones.

Objectively he gets that werewolves are scary? Ok not even objectively. He’s way more scared of regular people. They’re not all cruel but even the kind ones make bad choices, careless with their lives and the lives of people around them. They never think that the person they ran into while drunk was someone else’s whole world. Or that they were the pillars that held someone’s world up. Or that maybe those people were just his everything and if anything bad happened to them he’d… Alec curled forward, trying to push those thoughts away, his heart jumping in his chest painfully at the idea his family could…

“Daddy?” A soft small voice interrupted his thoughts, making Alec jump exaggeratedly. God just how tired is he?? He never startled that violently unless he hasn’t slept in days, thank you college for teaching him his limits.

Laura laughed at him startling, but three-year old Derek just felt the spike of terror from his dad and his small face crumpled and he starts to cry, arms raised to his Dad for comfort.

“Oops.” Laura giggled as Alec scooped Derek up and settled with him against his chest, tugging Laura to sit next to him. She complies gladly, snuggling into his side.

They sit like that a while, cuddling as the frog song resumes. “Are you okay Daddy?” Laura asks softly. “Is it monsters?”

“Yes baby.” Alec tells her, Derek already back to sleep against him.

“I won’t let the monsters get you.” Laura whispers.

“I won’t let them get any of you.” Alec promises in return.

Laura relaxes and smiles, “Good. We’re safe!”

Alec chuckles and closes his eyes, “You know it.”

Talia finds all three of them asleep on the back porch the next morning, she kisses Alec’s head but none of them stir, which is good. It means she gets to make the coffee and everyone gets some much needed rest.


End file.
